


Home

by buleemozar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Abuse, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri is a confused boi, Lilia is the mom Yurio deserves, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, Victor is actually really caring, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, but not literally, eyes of a soldier, like S L O W B U R N, yuri's life kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buleemozar/pseuds/buleemozar
Summary: "Home, a place where I can go. To take this off my shoulders. Someone take me home." -Home by Machine Gun Kelly---Yuri Plisetsky never had a home until he met Victor.*Updates Sundays*





	1. Home - Machine Gun Kelly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gender_idontknowher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/gifts).



> Hey so this is based off the song "Home" by Machine Gun Kelly. I recommend listening to it at least once.

It had been two weeks since Yuuri moved in with Victor is St. Petersburg. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet but he knew it was what was best for his career. Victor had his own training to attend and Yakov couldn’t just move everyone to Hasetsu. So he came here. And he hasn’t regretted a minute (except for that one time when he cried over Mari’s instagram picture of the family).

Life was calm: get up, train, do something with Victor and occasionally Yurio, eat dinner, sleep. This was the perfect combination of peace yet hard earned work that Yuuri needed in order to really feel unperturbed in daily life. This cycle went on for that first fortnight and Yuuri had grown so comfortable that he didn’t even bother Victor when he felt the man crawling out of bed at 2 am, mumbling that he would be right back.

* * *

  
“Yurio? Is that you?”. Victor tried to keep his voice soft as he walked out into the kitchen, not wanting to bother a sleeping Yuuri. Victor had panicked for a minute when he heard the door of his St. Petersburg apartment opening before he realized this had been a normal occurrence before Yuuri had moved in.

“That’s not my fucking name, old man,” Victor wasn’t able to tell if that made him happier or more upset. He was obviously glad no one was breaking in (Yurio had been given a keys years ago) but Yurio’s presence at this time meant something was wrong and he needed to get away. To escape the same way he had been for years.

Victor reached over to turn on the living room lamp. There Yurio was, sitting on the couch. His signature glare was plastered to his pale face, his slightly damp hair falling out it’s careless braid. If you glanced at him you wouldn’t even notice anything was wrong but Victor was getting good at reading the boy. The way he was sitting looked casual other than the fact that his back wasn’t actually touching the couch at all.

A long breath escaped Victor’s mouth. “I’ll get the bandages.”

“Whatever, Old Man.”

* * *

  
Yuri never thought that he would say this but he missed living with Lilia. He had grown to love the woman. She never said anything at his reaction to human contact, only raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She taught him him how to braid his hair and how to care for his skin. She was the one he went to when he was insecure about his free skate, the only one he told that he was worried about winning. About how he needed more than the title, but the money for his grandpa’s healthcare.

She grew to become the mother he wish he had. A much better woman the fucking excuse before him. Due to his Grandfather’s declining health over the past few years he had to move back in with her. It was the worst two years of his life, but it became easier dude to Victor. Victor, who never asked questions and had a couch more comfortable than his bed will ever be.

But then the traitor flew off to be with damn katsudon is Japan, leaving him to deal with the shit thrown at him alone. So he did the most natural thing and followed him but Hasetsu made it all worse. It showed him what a mother is supposed to do, to act like. Always there, with a warm meal and an even warmer embrace. Soon enough reality hit him and he came back to St. Petersburg expecting the worst. Instead he got Lilia. Lilia, who rushed him to her place the day they met. Lilia, who unknowingly saved him from the hell of being alone.

Once again, he was ripped out the comfort he had gotten used to. The season was over and he was forced to return to his small apartment paid for by some of his winnings and the russian government, clutching his cat as if Potya could somehow protect him. It wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. No matter how much it hurt he had, felt worse and no matter how shitty he felt he kept his head tall, eyes like a soldier.  
He kept it up for a matter of weeks. Weeks of screaming, weeks of long nights paired with early practices but that was expected of a teenage boy so no one questioned it. Not even Victor, the man being the only one to ever see him in a remotely vulnerable position. The only remark about any of it came from Yakov, telling him to relax his back a little during his step sequence.

Eventually the boy had enough. It was around 1:30 in the morning as he walked down the street, head aching almost as much as his back. He had just had a particularly rough encounter and could not physically stay in that house anymore. He clutched Potya to his chest trying to keep her warm. Maybe this was a mistake. He needed to be up in 4 hours anyways and if he had just stayed Potya wouldn’t have to suffer with him. Yuri shook his head, quick and decisive, he was almost to Victor’s place now and it would just take longer to get back to his place. He picked up his pace slightly wincing at his jacket rubbing into one of the sores.

He ran the last fews steps up to Victor’s apartment, pulling his key out with his icy fingers. He tried to be as silent as he could when entering the apartment, dropping Potya down to go wander. There was no need to wake the gross couple, especially since Katsudon knows nothing. Kicking off his leopard print shoes, Yuri collapsed on the couch before realized his mistake.

“Shit!” He quickly lifted his back trying to regain his composure. Guess I’ll be sleeping on my stomach tonight.

“Yurio? Is that you?”


	2. Easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Easier" by Mansionair

Yuuri woke up to his alarm clock signalling that he needed to get up and get ready. Yawning he reached over to wake up Victor who slept through his alarm no matter how loud or annoying it was. Realizing that there was no one there he blinked a few times, his lips turning down slightly in confusion. _It’s 5:30 in the morning, why is he up? I’ve never even seen him leave bed before 5:45._

Yuuri slipped out of their bed, stumbling on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing his glasses as a second thought. He could hear the quiet mumbling of the stove and voices talking as he opened the door to the main room. A door he didn’t remember closing. The first thing he noticed was the fluffy white cat scrambling down the hall away from his sudden appearance. _Potya? Is Yuri here?_

He continued into the room, noticing that Victor and Yuri were both sitting there drinking tea from their mugs, obviously deep into a conversation. Victor was leaning towards him with a hesitant expression as he mumbled to him.

“Yura, I still don’t understand why you waited so long. I gave you that key for a reason.”

“Because, Old Man, you have Katsudon here and God knows I don’t want to see that. I was doing just fine witho-”

“Yuuri! You’re awake,” Victor had finally noticed him standing in the doorway. Yurio’s shoulders had tensed and his back straightened significantly. Victor was smiling as he stood to greet him, genuinely looking pleased. It wouldn’t have looked strange at all if not for the slight purple shadows under his eyes. They looked so starkly different than usual that it took him by surprise. “Yurio stopped by for breakfast. Said he was craving my syrniki.”

“I don’t blame him,” Yuuri replied, a smile finally spreading to his face. He was glad to see him and the russian shared something in common. “How are you, Yuri?” He turned to face Yuri, who was effectively scowling into his mug.

“Mmmm,” Yuri grumbled. The boy looked even more grumpy than usual. That basically ended that conversation.

Victor broke the awkward silence.“Anyways Yuuri, why don’t you go finish getting dressed while they finish up and then the three of us can head to the rink. We might actually be on time for once, Yakov will be so pleased.”

* * *

 

Yuuri became even more confused when they got to practice. Not only did Yurio bring his cat with him but he was dressed differently than normal. His regular tight black shirt and leggings had been replaced with a looser green top that he had tucked into his high waisted leggings. This might have not seemed like anything strange but Yuri was a man of habit and Yuuri had never seen him in anything different on the ice during practice before. Something about it left him unsettled and he didn’t appear to be the only one. Mila looked startled from across the ice.

Victor was also acting different. It was subtle but as he was coaching Yuuri his eyes kept wandering to Yurio. It was very unnoticeable but Yuuri felt like he was out of the loop somehow.

“Yakov, don’t push the poor boy too far. There are only so many times you can practice that quad until you get tired,” Victor called out to Yakov after he told Yuri to go over part of his routine for the 7th time.

“Fuck off, Vitya, I can handle myself!” Yurio’s face looked frustrated, like he wanted nothing more than to slap Victor for the comment.

Angrily, Yuri worked his way through the program again seemingly trying to prove his point. Yuuri winced. It was painfully obvious that he was rushing his quads. _He’s going to hurt himself if he keeps skating so recklessly._

Almost as if Yuri had heard him he slammed into the ice on his final rotation. “Shit!”

Victor took off from beside him, skating immediately to Yuri’s side trying to help him up. The boy brushed him off, rushing to the seats right off the ice throwing his blade guards on. Victor followed him, gently placing a hand on his back. Yuuri could see him lean down, whispering something into the blonde’s ear. Yuri’s eyes widened and he stood up, walking into the locker rooms behind him without even a second glance at the rink.

“Yura,” Yakov was red in the face. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll go get him Yakov. Just give me a minute.”

* * *

 

“You’re bleeding through your shirt,Yurio.”

_Shit, am I really?_

“Locker room, c’mon.”

Yuri stood up, quickly walking out of the room, hoping that no one could see the blood. His anger finally started to wear off and the pain from his fall started to set in. Groaning, he dropped onto the benches, his back hot with pain making him unable to feel the stickiness of the blood. _Breathe Yuri, breathe. It’s just a little pain, you’ve felt much worse._

The door hinged open, Victor rushing in to his side. “Yura, we need to get that shirt off of you before it dries. I need to re-bandage your back.” Yuri’s face scrunched up at Victor’s words, knowing that he was right yet hating the idea of having to move again.

Slowly he lifted his arms, allowing the older man to pull the shirt away from him. Victor whispered calming words in russian to him as he did it, trying to distract Yuri from the pain. It wasn’t working. Yuri bit his lip, trying and failing to keep himself from hissing. Eventually Victor had removed the blood-soaked shirt and set in on the ground in front of them.

“Jesus, Yura.” Victor’s voice was trying to stay steady. “I told you to be careful. Your back is much worse than usually because you were being a stubborn ass.”

“Sorry.” Yuri wasn’t sure why he was whispering but his eyes were squeezed shut, trying to keep them from watering. He could hear Victor standing up next to him, probably to grab the first aid kit.

They didn’t speak as Victor patched him up. Victor’s hands were quick yet gentle in a way that only experience could offer. Yuri could feel Victor’s hand shaking as he wrapped the last bandage around his back.

Yuri turned around to face the forced blank stare on Victor’s face. “Vitya, I’m fine.”

“No Yuri you’re not! You’re 16 and your entire back is covered in bruising and scars. You walked 4 kilometers at 1 in the morning just to be able to sleep somewhere last night.” Victor had a tear running down his face. “You… You don’t deserve this.” Yuri grabbed his usual black shirt out of his bag, tugging in on. He hadn’t worn it today out of comfort, the black fabric hugging his back in all the wrong ways but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter now that he ruined his extra shirt.

“Victor,” Yuri grabbed the man by the shoulders. “I’m fine, now pull yourself together. We’ve been in here for like 10 mins. Yakov is probably pissed.” Yuri stood, forcing his expression to settle into his usual glare, _eyes of a soldier,_ and he walked back out to the rink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo if you liked it! Feel free to give any advice or ideas <3


	3. Flares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Flares" by the Script. I honestly love this song so much it hurts.
> 
> *Sorry this is late. I was watching the superbowl (WHat??? A person who writes gay anime fanfiction also watches football??) and then my friend ran away so I was trying to make sure he was safe. I was gonna make this longer but I'm honestly so exhausted*

“Yuri, you need to tighten up your posture in your arabesque,” Lilia instructed. “This is a basic move, don’t be sloppy.”

“Yes Lilia, my bad.” Yuri tightened his body and went down into the position again, trying his very hardest to keep his back straight. He looked to Lilia once for approval, moving onto his next move at her nod. He puffed his hair out of his eyes with a short breath as he continued. It had slowly been coming out of his careless ponytail over the course of the day. He hadn’t had the time nor energy this morning, considering he was running off of about 3 hours of sleep. 

After another hour of going through his choreography, Lilia clapped her hands together. “Yuri, come here.” Confused, he walked over, not knowing what she wanted. “Turn around.” 

Yuri stiffened and slowly turned.  _ There’s no way she knows right? I’ve been so careful.  _ Slender hands pulled the band out of his hair, running through his long blond locks. Yuri visibly relaxed, realizing she was merely braiding his hair. “Are you alright, dear? You seem stressed. Is this about your theme?”

Yuri internally groaned. He had completely forgotten about that. Yakov had wanted him to create his own theme for the coming season, even going as far as to tell him that he needed to choose his own music. Yuri hadn’t even thought about the damn thing until now. Currently Yakov was just having him work from a technical standpoint, improving jumps and cleaning up step sequences. But Yuri knew he needed to choose quickly with the season starting in a few simple months. _ Great, yet another thing I need to think about.  _

Yuri flinched hard and suddenly at the hand touching his shoulder. He realized it had probably been much too long of a time in between her question and when he was supposed to answer. 

“Yura?” Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it before as she spoke the term of endearment. “You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn’t you? Is this another thing, Otabek or your Grandfather perhaps?”

_ Beka? What does she mean by that.  _ “Dedushka is fine, it’s nothing really,” Yuri kept his voice impressively nonchalant. “I’m just tired today. I was up late playing a game last night, procrastinating cleaning my room and such.” This was true, he was playing a game last night when he got into a fight with his mom about the state of his room.

Lilia removed her hand and cleared her throat. “Alright Yuri, back to your steps. I need you focused today. You are a prima!” Yuri relaxed and walked back to his position, melting into the hard work he was doing.

* * *

 

**To: Beka <3**

**Can I call you?**

Yuri really hoped he could talk. It was around 4pm here which meant that Otabek was probably already home due to the time difference. He wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t going to confuse him right now. Talking to Victor is just going to make him feel guilty, Katsudon is clueless and Yuri doesn’t really know him well enough, and Lilia is way too good at reading him. Right now he needed his best friend.

He was sitting in the locker room for the second time today, but this time unaccompanied. He was due to meet the disgusting couple in a few minutes for dinner (Yuuri had invited him and he wasn’t gonna turn down a hot meal). Potya was sitting in his lap purring into his arm as he looked at his phone.

**From: Beka <3**

**Always, everything ok?**

**To: Beka <3**

**Yeah, just want to talk**

Yuri’s phone lit up with the facetime request from the Kazak. He hesitated, his thumb over the green button. He’d really hoped that he would just call him, facetime meant he could see him. If he could see him then he would know something is wrong. It was a scary ability that Beka seemed to have. Always being able to read him perfectly. He was the only one who caught on to Yuri dreading returning home from the Grand Prix. 

Otabek also knew that something had happened to him. He saw the faded scars on Yuri’s back when they created his exhibition skate. He hadn’t said anything just helped him cover it with stage makeup for the performance. Yuri never said thank you and Otabek never spoke of it again. 

_ Just answer the damn phone, Yuri.  _ He pushed the button, and relaxed instantly at the easygoing smile of his best friend. The man was bare of his signature leather jacket, wearing only a thin gray hoodie. One hand was tucked out of sight while the other one was being used as a resting place for his head. The man’s sparkled in a way Yuri rarely was able to see.

“Yuri! How are you?” Otabek’s voice was so enthusiastic yet calm in a way only he could get away with. He never seemed to lose his composure, even when he was skating. It was a skill Yuri was very jealous of, this level of self-control. To not let his anger or excitement control his very being. It would definitely save him a lot pain and PR issues. 

“M’fine Beka, just wanted a break from dealing with Victor.” It was true, talking to Otabek was always an escape. He also seemed to always know what to say. 

Otabek studied the boy’s face for a minute, eyes becoming calculating and mouth turning into more of a weary line. “Yura, you haven’t been sleeping. I can see it under your eyes.”

Yuri’s hand reached up to his eyes. He could feel the tender bruising there. It hadn’t been something he thought or worried about anymore. He was used to the purple marks, they had been there for the better part of 4 years, not that Otabek would know. He had only known the Yuri that lived at Lilia’s. 

“It’s nothing, I’m a teenager. I stay up late doing dumb teenager things. I just then also have to get up at 5 and dance for 10 hours.” Yuri rolled his eyes at the thought, trying to seem casual about it. Otabek, on the other hand, didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push it any further. _ Thank God.  _

“Alright, Yura.” His voice had returned to its usual tone, calm yet not uninterested. “Did you want to talk about anything in particular?” 

“Nah, I just needed a reminder that there is someone I can just talk to. You don’t need themes or quads from me, you just want to be around me.”  Otabek’s eyes seemed to sparkle again. “And sometimes that just feels really damn good, Beks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo <3 <3 <3


	4. Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let You Down" by NF

“Yuuuuuuuurriii?” Victor slung his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders as the three of them walked back to the apartment snapping him out the thoughtful daze he’d slipped into. “Can we have Katsudooonn?” 

“Yeah sure,” Yuuri mumbled barely interested in what the older man was saying. His mind still reeling from the sight he’d seen this morning. Victor with his hand placed on Yuri’s shoulder, rubbing calmly as the other hand pulled the boy’s shirt off. As first Yuuri had assumed the worst but then he saw the state the younger man was in. His head was leaned forward and he was shaking, muttering what Yuuri thought were curses in russian. 

And his back, oh _G_ _ od  _ his back. The bloody lines streaking down it unevenly, looking almost as if a child had scribbled on it with an old red pen. It was like someone had taken a whi--

“Really, Yuuri?” Speak of the devil. “Competition season is right around the corner, maybe you two should try and eat a little healthier. Your metabolisms aren’t what they fucking used to be.” Yurio had a point but Yuuri wasn’t really listening at this point. Victor would have something to say about it anyway. 

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Yurio! It’s just one meal and we both know damn well you’ll eat it no matter what time of year.” Yuri rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Victor. “And what do you mean my metabolism is slow?! I am in perfect health thank you very much, don’t you agree darling?”

Victor nudged Yuuri playfully with the side of his head, earning a gag from the blonde next to him.  _ Huh?  _ It took Yuuri a few moments to register that he was asked a question.  _ What were we talking about again? Victor’s health or something.  _ Yuuri honestly was struggling to keep up. Everytime his mind wandered he thought back to what happened in that locker room.

“You look fine, Vicchan, don’t worry.” Yuuri kissed his cheek just to add to his point. They had reached the front door finally. Yuuri struggled to reach his hand into his pocket because of his bags he was holding, Victor being completely unhelpful as he did nothing to help or reach for his own keys as he gushed over “how sweet” Yuuri was for defending him. 

“Here, I got it.” Yurio stepped forward pulling his own keys out of the bag slung across his shoulder with the hand not holding Potya. He grabbed one of the keys and unlocked the front door and stepping inside.  _ Since when has he had keys to our place?  _ Victor didn’t bat an eye as he stepped in, practically dragging Yuuri with him. 

“You...have keys to our apartment?” Yurio froze while in the process of slipping his shoes off. Victor also momentarily tensed but seemed to shake it off rather quickly. 

“Um, yeah. Victor gave them to me a few years ago because he always forgets his.” A very awkward and very fake laugh left his mouth. “You know how he can get.” Yuuri could tell there was more to the story but didn’t question it as he continued into the house and started to cook the Katsudon. As the pork cooked, Yuuri turned around to check on the other two who were being strangely very quiet. 

It became apparent as he looked around that the reason it was quiet was because Victor had left the room, most likely to go shower. Yurio on the other hand was sleeping on the couch looking so comfortable, like he had done it many times before.  _ Maybe he has.  _ Yuri obviously felt comfortable in the house and Yuuri was reminded that Victor and Yurio had known each other for years before he came into the picture. He hadn’t seen Yurio in the apartment the entire time which just made him feel even more guilty.  _ Was he avoiding the place because of me?  _ A wave of guilt came over Yuuri. Obviously the 16 year old had been through a lot and now here was Yuuri, keeping from a safe haven. Yuuri sincerely hoped that he would be able to make the boy like him, not liking being this block to Yuri. He gently placed a blanket over the sleeping blonde and turned back to the food. 

An hour later all three of them were sitting on the couch, watching some Russian drama as they finished eating. Victor stretched out onto Yuuri, yawning. “Yurio, it’s getting pretty late. Do you want to just stay the night?” Victor posed it pretty casually but he looked at Yurio intently. 

“No, I really should be heading home.” Yuri stood slowly, badly stifling a groan behind a yawn. 

Victor stood too while Yuuri just continued to lay on the couch. “You sure, Yura? It’s not an inconvenience.” Yuri nodded and picked up his cat and his bag heading to the door. 

“Let me walk you out!” Victor rushed after him. He whispered a few things to him and Yuri nodded back at him. Yuuri’s face scrunched up, trying to figure out what was happening. Victor pulled Yurio into a tight hug keeping his hands far away from the injured back and with that Yuri was gone. 

Victor wandered back to the couch collapsing practically onto Yuuri. He let out a sigh as most of the tension left his body in Yuuri’s warm embrace. Yuuri wrapped himself around the other man, kissing his forehead lightly. 

“Is everything okay with Yuri, Vicchan? I’m worried about him.” Victor simply sighed again, leaning even further into Yuuri.

“What makes you say that, Darling?” Yuuri struggled to answer this, unsure how to word the scene he’d unknowingly witnessed. 

“I saw him today,” Yuuri hesitated.  _ This is Victor, you need to be honest.  _ “I went after you guys and I saw you two. His back . . . God, Victor, what happened to his back?” Victor’s eyes closed and he took a shaky breath. 

“That’s not my story to tell, Yuuri. If you want to know that you need to talk to him yourself.”

* * *

 

Yuri really didn’t want to go home but he knew it was inevitable. Unlike the times he had snuck out while his mom slept he had walked out during the fight so she knew that he had left without permission. The longer he was gone the more pissed he knew she was gonna be yet he still took his sweet time walking back to her beat up apartment. He really hoped that she would just yell though he knew that was unlikely.

He hesitated as he stood at the door.  _ Eyes of a soldier, Yuri.  _ He unlocked the shabby door and entered the room, dropping Potya so she had the option to run to his room. As he continued into the living room he was unsurprised to find his mother sitting there, watching tv. Her nightly glass of vodka was absent from the side table. Yuri winced, it was always worse when she was sober.

She stood there, pulling her old robe around her body more tightly, hair still perfectly positioned in a high bun. “Yuri. Where the hell have you been?” Her voice was colder than the streets of St. Petersburg. 

“I stayed at a friend’s.” Yuri tried to walk past her to his room. “I didn’t feel like dealing with your shit last night.” Thin yet strong fingers grabbed his shoulder, digging painfully into the wounds.

“Have some respect, boy. I gave up my entire life for you: my skating career, my marriage, my future.” She pulled him backwards, causing him to bump into the coffee table. He stumbled and fell into the floor. “For a fucking excuse of a man. You better not have said anything to this friend of yours.” She kicked him in the small of his back.

Yuri spit onto her foot, it coming out unsurprisingly bloody. Good, he hoped it ruined her shoes. “Don’t worry, I’m not a fucking idiot.” She pulled him up by the intricate braid Lilia had put it in only hours ago. 

“Good.” She shoved him down the hall towards his room, turning to sit back onto the couch. “Now go clean your damn room and never leave his house without my permission again.” Yuri dragged himself into his room, slamming to door. He collapsed against it not caring that it hurt his back, failing to find the energy to move to his bed. Silent tears started to fall and he tried to quiet his thoughts as he put in his earbuds. 

_ Home, a place where I can go... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudo <3 <3 Feel free to give advice


	5. I SUck (Author's Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick explanation please read

I suck I'm sorry. I've been meaning to update for a long time but I've been very busy with school, my sister also got married and I was sick. I have been rewriting it though because the first couple chapters are really rough and I promise I will have it up this week along with a new chapter. 

Thank you for all of your patience,  
Buleemozar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I hope it wasn't terrible? Feel free to comment what you think (or polite criticism) or leave a kudo


End file.
